


your legs shall always be my overdose

by acasadedron (Ushio)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, english is not my first language sorry, post ep 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/pseuds/acasadedron
Summary: Yûri kisses him, so, so lightly. A ghost kiss that leaves him yearning. Yearning.“You will stay. You'll be mine. And I'll be yours. Because I danced for you tonight and through you, I discovered my eros. My...” He kisses him again and Viktor whines. “My desire. Viktor, please, please, fuck me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo here i bring some fresh filth for the fandom. this is my first smut pls be gentle thank u. and i know its terribly ooc. lets just assume that Yuuri was reeeally motivated and Viktor is a kinky bastard. i wouldn't be surprised.

Yûri can't remember the last time he felt this confident. He's shimmering beneath the hard light of the focus, swelling with pride for all the cheers, all the screams, the smiles, and Viktor's hand in his arm. So soft, so near; taunt fingers that dig into his flesh, pulling him closer. They leave the podium under a shower of flashes and chatter; he sees his mother in the public, dry-eyed but proudly bearing a grand face-splitting grin; he sees his father, always so mild and contained, bawling his eyes out while hugging his sister. She does not look so unimpressed, today. She looks at him with something akin to wonder. Yûri's amazed, as well. He can _feel_ their emotions tingling on his skin, like a thousand flickering candles, warming him up from the inside. A sweet, bone-deep ache that makes him curl even closer to Viktor. Because he feels too sensitive, too vulnerable, raw and open and aching for something he's just beginning to get an inkling of. He feels confident that something has shifted in the world around him, or perhaps inside his heart.

They can't get to the locker room fast enough and they avoid cameras and friends thanks to Viktor's well-practiced ease. As they walk there, Yûri allows himself one moment to regret Yurio's leave, to regret the failed friendship, to regret his winnings if that meant his... _friend_  defeat. Just a second. He breathes the guilt in; he lets it out. But then he turns to look at Viktor, whose back is to the door as if he could keep the world at bay through sheer power of will. He looks at Viktor, with his beautiful hands, and his beautiful eyes and a mouth he craves as if he were a starving man. He feels light, looking at him. He feels soft and pliable and _molten_ and he wishes to fold himself into Viktor's arms and just rest there. Forever. Quietly.

He takes a step forward, almost without noticing. He's gravitating towards Viktor, like a moth ensnared by the flame. Viktor opens his mouth and tilts his head but he says nothing. He doesn't utter a word when Yûri's hands come to rest comfortably on his waist.

“Were you watching me? And only me? As I...”

“Yes. As you asked,” Viktor says. He smirks. “I couldn't tear my gaze away from you. Not for a single second.”

Feeling bold, Yûri slids closer and moves up his left hand until is resting on Viktor's chest. He can feel his hearbeat beneath his fingertips. Racing.

“I danced for you,” he whispers.

“Did you?”

“Just for you. You're my...” Yûri gasps lightly when one of Viktor's hands lands on the small of his back. Their bodies are pressed flush one agaisnt the other. If he grinds just a little bit, the friction it's— oh _yes_. Just like that. Yûri closes his eyes and tilts his head back, exposing his long, white neck.

Viktor lowers his head and presses an open-mouthed kiss in that spot beneath his jaw where his pulse runs strong. Yûri's right hand tightens in his hip. He whines lightly.

“Viktor...”

“What am I to you?”

“You're my...” He doesn't get to finish the sentence. His voice feels trapped, caged down his throat. Something warmer than his family's pride and the audience's cheering pools in his stomach; and then Viktor licks his neck and he moans loudly, a gutural sound that almost feels like a cry. Viktor's hand in his back drops a bit and grabs his ass with force. They grind, almost naturally, relishing in the friction produced by their bodies. Yûri hasn't taken his skates off yet and he feels like skating again, like skating alongside Viktor and learning all the ways their bodies can connect and touch. Oh, he wants... he wants—

“I want...”

“Tell me. Tell me about your desires, Yûri,” whispers Viktor in his ear; he can feel the smile in his voice. “Tell me about your _eros_.”

There's _something_ about his voice, something about Viktor's proximity and Viktor's body that riles him up like nothing else ever has. That makes him bolder. More confident. Stronger in his own skin, stronger to face his own heart. Almost as if having an out-of-body experience, Yûri feels himself cupping Viktor's face, drawing his thumb across his bottom lip like Viktor has done so many other times just in tease. He feels Viktor drawn in a breathe and _that_ just makes the warmth in his stomach go even lower. He grinds against Viktor's crotch, long and hard until he rips a beautiful moan out of him. Until Viktor's blue eyes turn two shades darker with _want_.

“What I want,” he rasps, “is to feel you completely. I want to undress you right here and take your cock into my mouth and suck it until you forget how to breathe. I want you to fuck me. I want you to feel me, balls-deep, feel me as I feel you. Right here. Back then, at the rink. While I was skating, all I could think of was your body deep inside mine. How your body was made for mine. How I want to melt inside you, how I want to _taste_... everything.”

Yûri kisses him, so, so lightly. A ghost kiss that leaves him yearning. _Yearning_.

“You _will_ stay. You'll be mine. And I'll be yours. Because I danced for you tonight and through you, I discovered my eros. My...” He kisses him again and Viktor whines. “My desire. Viktor, please, _please_ , fuck me.”

One of his hands crawls towards Viktor's crotch but he doesn't even get the chance to touch him. Suddenly, Viktor is kissing him fully, completely kissing him. So deep and wet his heart almost skips a beat in his chest. Soon the room's filled with their little whimpers and moans as the kisses get messier. Their hands are not enough to get the zippers down, to rip the clothes apart and bury themselves in hair, flesh, necks and chests. Viktor's tongue licks his lips and Yûri catches it and sucks until he can feel Viktor tremble; the saliva drips down his chin and it's messy. It's wonderful. After some fighting, he gets the costume and the skates off the way and he should feel cold, butt-naked on the locker room, but Yûri only feels an insurmountable heat between his legs, spread all around his body. Viktor undresses quickly and he's still built like a Greek god. Yûri can't contain himself and licks his abs as if he could not control his hunger. Open-mouthed, he ascends towards his chest and takes one nipple in his mouth. Viktor lets out the softest whine he's ever heard.

Then they're embracing, still naked, gripping to each other for dear life and kissing, kissing, forever kissing, hot and wild. Yûri buries his hands on Viktor's broad back and he claws at him as their cocks rub against together. Viktor himself takes Yûri's cock on hand and he pumps him hard and fast, and the splashing sounds that vibrates through their bodies are the _filthiest_ thing Yûri has ever heard. He moans non-stop, gasping against Viktor's collarbones, niping and biting at his skin. He tastes _so good_. Like sweat and salt and something just plain _delicious_.

“Ah... Harder...”

“You like this? Did you want this, Yûri?”

“Yes... Ah! Yes...”

Yûri feels so good he could almost cry. Its right then when Viktor turns him around and presses hard against his back; he can feel Viktor's long cock rubbing against his ass and he grinds back, trying to feel it more. Viktor's voice kisses his ear.

“Do you want this? Do you really want me to fuck you open?”

“God, yes... I want your cock so deep inside me. Please... please...”

“I'm yours, Yûri. You shall have whatever you desire...”

“Then _fuck me_.”

Viktor doesn't ask again. Using spit, he starts prepping him with one finger and Yûri's so far gone he doesn't even feel uncomfortable at all. He pushes against that finger, with his mouth wide open and heavy-lidded eyes.

“More... faster...”

Viktor adds another finger and keeps scissoring him until he can add a third. Yûri just trashes around, grabbing his own cock and pumping it lightly. It leaks precum so much that the tile floor is getting wet. And then Viktor turns them around so Yûri is facing the wall and he has something to hold unto. He takes his fingers away and then Yûri can feel his cock right there, just outside his asshole, waiting for the precise moment—

And when he enters it's just _so good_. He slams in with one thrust and Yûri yells and presses his palms flat against the wall while pressing with his ass backwards, towards Viktor's cock. It's so _thick_. So big. It almost feels as if it could break him in half, as if he could rip right through him. But it also feels so great, so full, so perfect. Viktor breathes heavily on his nape, not moving for a bit, and it takes a while for them to find a rhythm. Just a short while of uncoordinated thrusts and then Viktor's fucking Yûri so hard he's trembling all over.

Viktor flattens one hand on Yûris chest, pulling him closer, and with the other he pumps Yûri's cock. It's so sweet, to feel that giant void fulfilled and that warm heat surrounding his length—

“You're so tight... so good, Yûri. Such a tight little slut.”

“Ah... Viktor, fuck _yes_. Fuck, fuck, harder...”

“I can't believe how much you wanted my cock... how much of a slut you're for it. Dancing in front of all those people, thinking about me fucking you. Is this what you wanted? Is it?”

“Yes! Yes!”

“I'm going to come inside you, Yûri, so long and good and you're going to take it all. All of my cum.”

“Yes, yes... yes, fuck me harder...” At this point, Yûri's just rambling incoherently as Viktor rams against him.

“I'm coming. Do you feel it? Do you _feel it_?”

“Viktor...”

It's like a white hot, blinding light and Yûri's screaming his heart out because it burns so sweetly he's sure we'll always feel filled. He'll always remember the delicious weight of Viktor's cock balls-deep inside of him. And he comes, tipping his head back, trembling and pressing backwards off-rhythm. Trying to wring out more pleasure out of that cock; out of Viktor's hand on his own hardens. His seed feels hot inside his ass.

They breathe, together and it feels as if the song has finished. As if they have just been skating in front of an audience of millions. Yûri's heart has dropped to the bottom of his stomach and he's so tired he just slumps against Viktor's sweaty body. He cradles him, still buried in his ass.

“You danced so well, my love. You danced so well.”

Yûri smiles.

“I found my eros.”

 


End file.
